Demon
by Demoness22
Summary: Summary: Yugi is being forced to become the sacrifice of the village. The villagers is happy that it motmot their children and some of the people even torture yugi. Along the way someone stop him from going. What will happen to him? Read to find out more. WARNING: there will be mpreg there will a little lemon but not much detail into it in the upcoming story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own yugioh

Summary: Yugi is being forced to become the sacrifice of the village. The villagers is happy that it motmot their children and some of the people even torture yugi. Along the way someone stop him from going. What will happen to him? Read to find out more.

WARNING: there will be mpreg there will a little lemon but not much detail into it in the upcoming story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Why is this happening to me, yugi thought with grimace. Tears following down his face. The tears were mix together with the blood that is along his face. It hurts. The pain will not go away. Yugi cuddle himself into a ball and fell into a deep sleep.

Flashback

"The time has come, the new sacrificial is need to take place one week from now and we will choose the child that has beauty, innocent and purity. We choose this allowing all the children to come up here to pick these magical stones to see what the colours they will get. Beauty represent pink innocent represent blue and purity represent white. We will start now!" say the mayor of the village to his fellow villages

The villager starts to panic and have a shock expression on their face and quickly pray that the sacrificial one will not be one of their children. Children one by one line up anxiously one by one was rejected much to their relief. Behind those children there read a small boy. His beautiful amethyst shines brightly among those children. He was a lonely child. His mother died after giving birth to him and his father was killed by a beast when they went on a hunt with other villagers when Yugi was only one month old. Yugi was then sent to be take care by his grandfather. His grandfather stall has lots of different types of games and yugi love to play with games much to his grandfather surprise and he even allow yugi to enter tournaments and yugi won all of them which surprise a lot of people and this leads to him being called the King of Games within the whole world as the most professional players will come to the village and challenge yugi. Much to their amazement they were all left with utter defeat. When Yugi was 18 years old and last year his grandfather died of old age and leave Yugi alone and he was very sad.

The other villager's children get only one color or none. When it is yugi's turn the magical stone turn all 3 colors. Yugi is shock but some of the villagers stare at horror while others were happy that it is not their child. "Bring him to Ushio's and he will prepare the necessary things that is need to be done" the mayor say in a sympathetic tone. Yugi was tied up and drag to the warehouse.

When they reach there, much to yugi's horror, they chain both yugi's arms and held it high and chain his legs which are still one the floor. Then when the people that chain Yugi up walk out, a person who wore a sadistic smile appear and it did not take long for Yugi to realize that it is Ushio and he is holding a whip with him. Yugi tried to struggle but in vain. Ushio smile anod begin to torture him by whipping him everywhere but not on the places that will let Yugi die. Yugi bit his lips until he can taste blood so that he will not screamed but it did not last long and he starts screaming and his eyes were streaming with tears. Then, the whipping stops. Ushio walk up to him, use a knife and cut shallow wound around his body. Yugi's tears are still falling and he starts to whimper while Ushio is laughing.

Yugi cannot take it any longer and fall unconscious. This torture last all the way until the day before the day of the sacrificial, Ushio decide to do something else besides torture. He walks towards Yugi and start to ripe his clothes apart. Yugi is shock and struggle as hard as he can to get him away from him but is reward with a slap on his cheek. He took ohis his own pants and thrust into Yugi entrance and Yugi scream in pain and his entrance is bleeding. After he was done, he smirks and left Yugi alone to cry in pain.

Back to the present

Yugi is roughly drag and push into the carriage anWAIS send directly to the sacrificial place. Yugi is in daze and thought why is this happening to me is? A tear slide down from his face. Yugi snap out of his thought when he the ride is stopped abruptly and screaming can be heard. Then, the carriage door open...

How was it? Sry this is my first time writing a story and sry door the grammar mistake.

pls R&R. Then I will see whether I want to continue this story


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi is roughly drag and push into the carriage and is send directly to the sacrificial place. Yugi is in daze and thought why is this happening to me is? A tear slide down from his face. Yugi snap out of his thought when he the ride is stopped abruptly and screaming can be heard. Then, the carriage door open...

Chapter 2 Yami

Crimson eye POV

A crimson eyes pierce through the darkness. I look directly at the human as he still a daze look on his face. The crimson eye creature reaches out to touch him. The suddenly, he see a claw like hand reaching out from him. His eyes widen and scampered to the corner and curled up like a ball, shivering. During the stay at the warehouse he learnt that touch is pain and pain is bad.

The crimson eye creature eyes widen and say softly: "do you want me to end you pain?" he look up and is shocked and fear shown in his amethyst. He stuttered:" y…you a...are a de…demon!" The crimson eye creature tail waged slightly as demon like to be fear by the others and the human will run away. To his surprised, the little boy widen his amethyst eyes locked with mine and they gave him a look of complete awe and maybe hope? Did this human really want to die that badly?

"Yes ….please ends my pain."

The crimson eye creature reached out and gently pulled him towards him and carries him out of the carriage and sits down on the grass and places him on his lap, much to his own surprise. The human jumped a little when he is being place on his lap and prepare to be killed by the demon. Then, he flinched when a something touched his hands and open his eyes slowly and saw that the crimson eye creature is licking him. He whimpered and the crimson eye creature says quietly:"Shh, it will make you feel better." Then the crimson eye creature thought "Why am I doing this? Why do I feel like I need to protect this boy?"He continues licking all of his wounds and cut as demon saliva has the healing ability. He licked until there is no more cut and proceed to the face.

The human whimpered but the crimson eye creature continue licking until he see his face. He has pale skinned and amethyst eyes shining with innocence. Beauty. Then, he pushed his's back against his chest and his screamed loudly. The crimson eye creature look angry as the scream hurts his sensitive ears, how dare he scream when I help him. Suddenly, he smell blood he looks at the boys back and realise that he hurt him and the little boy is struggling to get away from the painful touch. He realises slightly and he boy calm down a little and he start to lick his back and the boy flinch.

After finish licking his back, his entrance is bleeding and the crimson eye creature say :"this will hurts, if it hurts bite my hand." He moves his hands to his mouth and he look at his entrance and to see that it is bleeding non-stop and he feel angry. How is the idiot who shove his piece of wood into his entrance. "Why am I getting angry? "he thought. "Are you ready?" the crimson eye creature asked. He received a nod from him and he pushed into him. He cried and bit his hand. The crimson eye creature waited for him to adjust and take his own hands back and close up his wound where his little human has just bitten him. Yugi innocence is taken by him lovingly. He then continues moving in and out of him.

/ I am skipping the lemon as I don't know how to write so imagine yourselves/

Yugi is feeling pleasure coursing through him then he fall into deep sleep as he has not sleep for a while. But his body is still continuing for the crimson eye creature until he releases his seeds into him and pull out of him. Then, lay exhausted beside him. He pull his little human closer and he snuggle into his chest. The crimson eye creature feels pride and he is also surprise that his cousin has not summoned an army to search for him. A upside down pyramid has appear on his human neck and the crimson eye creature tail wag slightly as he has mark him as his mate and kiss the mark gently. He then sprouts his leathery black wings and covers their bodies and soon he fell asleep.

When the sun rose, the sunlight had shone and the amethyst eye fluttered open. He felt something warm and snuggle closely. Then, warm and hard? His eyes snapped open and decided to sit up but something is holding him down. He then sees that the crimson eye creature open his eyes slowly and he remember the events that happened yesterday. The crimson eye creature loosens his hold on his waist and stares into his amethyst eye. It is shone confusion, fear and sadness. The crimson eye creature is snapped out of his daze when he heard his little mate words.

"Why didn't you kill me? You say that you will end my pain? Why?" his little mate said with sadness.

"I will never hurt you. I will protect you from today onwards and will not let you get hurt. The one that hurt you, I will make them pay the prize and I will not let anyone touch you again." He said in a possessive tone. "Will you let me take care of you? And be my mate? What is your name little one," he said gently with a smile.

His little mate blushed at the nickname and nodded "I will try… my name is Yugi Motou. What is yours?" "Why do I feel so safe when I am with him?" yugi thought.

" Yugi… Game. My name is Yami Sennen," the crimson eye creature known as yami said with a smile.

"Come let us head back to me palace."

"What did you mean palace?" yugi said in confusion and he realised that "you are a king?" he said in shocked.

Yami chuckled,"To answer your question, yes, I am the King of Demon. And let us head back or else my cousin is going to send an army to find me."

Yami spread his leathery black wings and carry yugi in a bridal style. He then flew back to the palace. When they reach the palace, yugi fell asleep but can still hear a bit of noises that is happening.

"My king, pharaoh, is you alright?" a female and male voice said at the same time.

"Yes, I am alright, and I found myself a mate." Yami said with a hint of pride.

"Congratulation my pharaoh," both the said happily at the same time as they are happy that their pharaoh has found his mate.

"Thank you, I will be in my room with my mate now," he said and walks away gracefully.

Yami gently place yugi on his soft bed and and cover him. Then, he slips inside and wrapped an arm around yugi and watch yugi sleeping.

How is it? The next chapter will be introduction.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Introduction

After the few hours, yugi eyes open and found that a crimson eye is looking at him. Yugi smile and say "Hi, morning." Yami chuckled and say in an amusing tone, "It is already afternoon little one."

Yugi eyes widen and say "Sorry, I think I oversleep."

"No need to apologize little one, are you awake now? I want you to meet some of the people of the people I trust," yami said. Yugi blushed at the nickname yami give him but soon change to fear.

Yami notice this and say "don't worry they will not hurt you. You trust me right?" he earned a nod from yugi and he continue "don't worry I trust them that they will not hurt you and they are actually curious about who had catch the pharaoh interest."

Yugi nodded and yami ask them to come in. a rough voice said "Hey pharaoh your mate has his back turn to us and we can only see that his hair look exactly like you." yami then notice that yugi have his back toward them and his face is hiding in his chest.

"Come on yugi they will not hurt you, trust me."

Yugi POV

Yami ask me to trust him and I trust him but I am afraid that they hurt me…I thought and I hide my face deeper into yami's chest that is when a voice snapped me out of my thoughts "come on yugi they will not hurt you trust me." Soon I gave in and nodded my head and turn my head around.

When I turn the people around the room eyes widen. I was afraid that I did something wrong when three voices make me wrong. "Aww, he is so cute!" I turn towards the voice and I see the three voices came from a dirty blond hair with honey brown eyes, a white hair with brown and a brown hair girl with a wand on her left. I tilt my head to the right to show confusion when they say "can I hug him he is so cute" all three sequel in delight.

I blush a bit and hid in yami's chest again. I heard yami chuckled and say in a whisper "I knew you will get along with them" then he say " come on I will introduce them to you. Let start from the left. This is Mahad he is my personal bodyguard and he is a magician." I turn to the left and saw a man with brown hair and he is holding a staff. "Next to him is Mana, she is my childhood friend and a magician in training." It is the girl who called me cute. I thought. "Follow by Isis, she is the palace healer and one of the millennium item holder, the necklace. Bakura one of my millennium items holder, the ring and his mate Ryou." Isis she is pretty, she seem nice as well her eyes shown kindness. Bakura is the same as Ryou the white hair and brown eyes that called me cute but just a bit crazy when he want when I look into his eyes and he has a tougher looking than Ryou. "This is Marik, also one of the millennium items holders, the rod his mate is Malik." Malik and Marik are almost the same and they both had blond wild hair and has a crazy look in their eyes but I also see that they held mischief. "Last but not least, this is Seto, my cousin, my personal advisor and priest, his mate, Joey" Seto was the tallest with icy blue eyes and brown hair and Joey has honey brown eyes who was also the same person who called me cute.

I look into their eyes one by one and saw that they held loyalty and friendship. I knew that they will not betray any of us and I look up into yami's eyes and say "you had great friends." I smile gently and snuggled into his chest.

Yami POV

So you also judge people just by his looks, I smile slightly and I look up I saw my entire friend was shocked by my little one words but turn to smile brightly. "Ok let's go to the dining hall and have something to eat." I whisper into yugi's ear "So little one you want me to carry you or you walk by yourself. I saw him blush brightly and move out of my lap. He is so cute when he blushes.

********* A Few days later************

Yugi POV

"Ya I won the game again" I sequel in delight. "Aw man you always won all the games we had play." Joey says. "I agree with him on this one "both Ryou and Malik say at the same time. "So what are do you guys want to do?" "Not sure but I am going to the toilet." Malik says, walking at the same time. "I am going to the kitchen to get some snacks I am hungry!"Joey says. "I am also going to get some drink." Ryou says. "I am going to take a nap here, wake me up when you guys are here." "Ok"I hear them saying in union.

Normal POV

Unknown to yugi there is a shadow lurking in his and yami room. When yugi woke up as he felt someone touching him and he realized that he is tied to the bed with chains. Yugi look up and a man with white hair and yellow eye staring at him in lust. He tried to struggle but in vain so he starts to panic. /yami! Help!/ yugi cried.

########## Flashback ###########

"Come on yugi, I need to take you to meet the council although I hate them myself but I had no choice but some of them I quite nice.' Yami say. Yugi only nod his head. When yugi reach the throne room there are a lot of people some are quite fierce but they are all alright but only one that make yugi hair stand and the person is Dartz. Yugi always saw Dartz has lust in his eyes when he look at yugi and yugi tried to avoid him by hiding behind yami or stay close with his friends. Then, one day he can no longer stand it he talk to yami about it and he too was angry and he told yugi " yugi I want you to learn this"/can you hear me?/

Yugi was shocked "how scan you talk to me in my head?"/this is called the mind link we had when you and I had mate together. I thought that you are not ready yet so I did not tell you about it. But now, I think you will need it. Come try and focus and think talk to me through the your mind./ yugi closed his eyes and frown /like this?/

/Yes! You did now next time you use try to not to show your facial expression and talk normally okay?/ yami ask gently

"Alright I will try." yugi says

…

Please excuse me of my grammar mistake.

Hope you will like it

Please R&R


End file.
